A Narnian tale
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Susan and Caspian's back relationship during the time of the Telmarines only to realise staying together is hard. Rights belong to the movie makers of the film and C.S Lewis, not me.


Susan was praising her fellow archers who were practising at shooting when Caspian came up behind her.

"Good afternoon your majesty, do you need any help?"

"Things are well in hand thanks."

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise."

Susan smiled "s'ppose you could do better?"

"Pick a target."

"You see that pinecone?"

"No problem" Caspian smiled and lined up his target, he paused when he felt Susan's hand.

"Uh, no. That one" she said pointedly raising his cross-bow to the level of the highest branch.

"Are you sure that's not an acorn?"

"Too far for you?" Susan mocked and he raised his eyebrows.

Caspian shot and Susan nodded in awe.

"Not bad."

"I was trained by the best in the Telmarine army."

"Well, if that's the best they got, we may stand a chance after all" she replied and shot her arrow straight through the pinecone, it fell heavily to the ground revealing the figure of a soldier hidden amongst the trees. Susan and Caspian shot but the soldier got away, they turned and ran back to the howe to deliver the news. With Peter, they arranged a plan to strike Miraz's castle that night, they prepared amour and weapons and left leaving Lucy with those less strong.

Susan stayed close to her siblings but could not help wanting Caspian to be close to her too, the castle was dark and mysterious. Suddenly Caspian was no longer next to her.

"Peter, where's Caspian?" she hissed quietly.

"He's gone to find Miraz hasn't he?" Peter groaned "you need to keep an eye on your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend! Don't just stand there Peter, move! He might mess up the whole plan."

"Supportive aren't you?" Peter chuckled then followed her down the corridor.

They came across a large door and stopped, there were voices coming from inside, they stood for a while until they heard Caspian's aunt declare that she didn't want to shoot, Susan charged in, her arrow drawn.

"We don't want you too either." Susan narrowed her eyes at Caspian's aunt.

Miraz sighed "this used to be a private room."

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be down in the gate house" Peter snarled at Caspian.

"Did you kill my father?" Caspian growled ignoring Peter and inching his sword closer onto Miraz's throat.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better" Susan said gently not moving her bow from Caspian's aunt.

"You need to make a choice dear, do you want our son to be king or be like Caspian here?" he paused "fatherless!"

Caspian's aunt screamed and shot in despair, the dart caught Caspian's shoulder and he dropped his sword in agony, Susan ran over whilst Peter followed Miraz.

"Caspian, are you alright?" Susan asked stroking his arm.

"Yes, she missed thankfully, it's just a cut. Go ahead, I'm right behind you. Go!" Caspian said between his teeth as Susan looked towards the door.

The battle went on until Peter declared to fall back and leave, most of the army got trapped behind as the lead Minotaur got shot down, Peter looked back in pain before galloping from the castle joining Caspian and the survivors of the battle. So it was an unhappy group who returned to the howe, Peter was furious and Caspian was upset at his failure to kill Miraz, he stormed off down into the base after quarrelling with Peter. Nikabrik took him away where he was to get a nasty surprise. Later that afternoon Susan went looking for him only to find that her brothers and Caspian had been fraternising with the white witch, she frowned angrily at Peter and shot a look at Caspian so distraught it shattered his heart.

Later the next day Susan was still angry at Caspian, down in the stables he was saddling Destria for her and Lucy.

"Look, maybe it's time you had this back" Caspian sighed and took out Susan's horn.

Susan smiled a little "why don't you hold on to it, you might want to call me again."

Caspian's eyes lit up and she galloped out of the tunnel not knowing that she'd need him sooner than she thought. Caspian decided to follow her, as he reached the forest he heard raised battle cries, at full speed he rode into the forest just in time to kill a soldier who was aiming his sword at Susan's chest, she beamed up at him.

"Are you sure you don't need that horn?" he extended his hand and she got herself up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I knew you'd come, my knight in shining armour" Susan whispered onto his neck with a giggle.

Caspian grinned "you're very welcome your majesty" he raised her hand and kissed it.

The final battle was long and the three Pevensies were relieved to see the real hero of Narnia, Aslan. They bowed down.

"Rise, Kings and Queen of Narnia. All of you."

"I do not think I am ready" Caspian sighed.

"It's for that reason I know you are, come, we must go. The Telmarines are in need of a new king."

The next morning Susan and Peter were called to Aslan, they met by the gates and walked around the grounds.

"You two have grown, Narnia is no longer in need of your services."

"What are you saying?" Susan asked.

"It is time for you two to take the skills you have learnt here, back to where you come from."

"It's our time to leave for good?" Peter clarified.

"Yes King Peter. Your siblings will too leave someday, but they still have some lessons to learn here."

"What about Caspian? I promised him I would stay a little longer."

"You must tell him today at the leaving ceremony dear one."

"Oh Aslan, this is the hardest thing you've ever made us do" Susan teared up and Aslan gently head butted her in pity, they looked up to see Caspian coming down the steps, he paused when he noticed Susan's tears.

"Your majesty?" Aslan asked.

"We are ready, everyone has assembled" he answered bowing, and then with a small smile to Susan walked back up the steps.

At the ceremony Caspian announced that Aslan would send anyone to his country to make a new start, Peter took his opportunity.

"We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund looked up.

"C'mon, our time's up. After all, we're not really needed anymore" Peter said taking off his sword and handing it to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return."

"I'm afraid that's just it, we're not coming back."

Caspian's face fell "not coming back?" he whispered.

"You two are, well, I think he means you two" Peter said walking over to Lucy.

"Have Peter and Susan done something wrong?" Lucy asked Aslan.

"Quite the opposite, they've learnt what they can from this world, now they must learn in their own."

Susan smiled at her little sister before going over to Caspian.

"I'm glad I came back" she said sighing.

"I wish we had more time together."

"I know, but it wouldn't have worked between us anyway."

"Why not?" Caspian said taken aback.

"I am thirteen hundred years older than you" she laughed and headed back slowly to her siblings, suddenly she turned and half ran back to Caspian, she kissed him and he wrapped his hand around her neck, they broke and hugged.

"I'll never forget you Caspian" she whispered tearfully.

"Neither will I Susan, you're the love of my life" he added kissing her neck.

They snogged again and Susan heard her siblings laughing. Susan wiped away her tears and after stroking his cheek, left Caspian and walked through the porthole only pausing to share a final look with her love who had tears running down his cheeks.

That night, all Caspian's tears were for Susan.

_**Author's note: A short version of the whole film really haha, I think Susan should've stayed in Narnia with Caspian, maybe I'll write a version of that…So hope you enjoyed reading it.**_


End file.
